konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Devic
__TOC__ Appearance AltDevic has green skin, and is around 4'3. His head represents about a fourth of his height. He has two large "spines" on the back of his head, and pointy ears that are white inside. His muzzle is white, and he has two huge eyes with red pupils. His nose is black. His body is supposedly round, but he's quite thin and thus it looks more oval than round. His belly is white, and he has two large wings on his back, green with red wing membrane. His arms and legs are thin, but his hands and feet have sharp and durable claws. He normally wears blue gloves that are rolled up and white at the wrists, and have a white stripe along the middle finger, and blue shoes that are similarly rolled up and white at the ankles, while the soles are white. He has a long, very thin tail with a large, red blade on its end. There are large, red scars all over his limbs and wings, and even some on the spikes on his head. Personality AltDevic is very friendly and caring. He doesn't like seeing anyone or anything dead or in pain, and is a pacifist by heart, refusing to fight at all even if he or those he loves are being attacked. He's easily frightened and very weak-minded, easily tricked or forced into following others even if he doesn't want to. He panics easily and, although very cowardly, won't hesitate to try and stop his friends from fighting each other. Biography AltDevic was raised by two hippie demons, and taught to turn the other cheek rather than fight back, as well as not to eat meat. He spent a lot of time at the house as his parents spent their times protesting their own kind's meat eating and violent behaviour. They refused to let him join their protests however, and when he was a teenager he found out why. Tired of the hippies giving them trouble, other drivaen broke into their home and attacked - altDevic managed to hide, horrified, but his parents were both killed. Terrified of what his own kind had done, altDevic ran. He fled into the forest, but quickly got lost. Eventually he stumbled onto a clearing, and tried to rest there - which proved to be a mistake. There were other residents there, and one in particular - a black and gold reploid he later found out was named (alt)Kikari - took advantage of his weak will and pacifism to beat him down. He wouldn't let him leave and used him as a punching bag, until one day he hit him too hard. AltDevic suffered brain damage from the severe assault, losing his memory and crippling his learning tendencies. AltKikari tricked him into believing he had always lived in the clearing, and as he had nowhere else to go he stayed in the clearing despite all the abuse given to him by altKikari and other residents, and was badly scarred by their actions. Eventually, people from another place appeared - alternates, different versions of themselves. They were only passing by, but the residents around him decided to kill these alternates and tried to invade. They failed, but altDevic was intrigued by these alternates as they seemed far from as cruel as his "allies", and managed to convince one of his allies to bring him to this alternate clearing. Once he got there he was adopted by a demon woman, Serenity, and has since then been living with her. At some point, he became a rock star. The odds are high he's being used as a mascot due to his cuteness, though. Abilities AltDevic's claws can break through wood, but nothing harder. AltDevic can fly just fine, but as he's afraid of heights he doesn't like to do so and prefers staying on the ground. AltDevic's gloves and shoes can't be damaged. They don't prevent damage at all, but even if his hand is impaled the glove will remain unharmed. Strange... AltDevic is very quick and is good at hiding, making him much more suited for fleeing than fighting. Trivia AltDevic's method of stopping fights is to tug at the arm of the attacker, or go in between the fighters. It rarely works and even more rarely ends well. AltDevic is a vegetarian, refusing to eat meat. This has lead to him being somewhat undernourished. AltDevic used to have a pet chao, although it hated and constantly attacked him. It was killed by the regular Devic. The scarf around his neck was a gift given to him when he entered the "regular" clearing, so that they could tell him and the regular Devic apart. AltDevic is one of the few characters who is disliked by his creator, as she finds him too boring and a nuisance to play. It's been alleviated somewhat by making him a rock star, but there's a bit of a running gag about killing him. Despite technically being an active, "major" character, altDevic is used so rarely that he is classed as a minor one. Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:CuteCat's/Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters